1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved shroud and to apparatus incorporating an improved shroud.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shroud is used in conjunction with cyclonic dust separation means to filter an airflow. In apparatus incorporating dual cyclonic separation means, ie. two separate cyclones arranged in series to remove, initially, larger pieces of dirt and fluff and, subsequently, finer dust particles, the shroud is positioned between the two cyclone arrangements and the airflow is passed through the shroud to reduce the possibility of larger pieces of dust and fluff entering the second, high efficiency cyclone.
It has been found that various features of the shroud have an effect on the overall performance of the separation means. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a shroud which improves the overall performance of the cyclonic dust separation means in conjunction with which it is used.